Adjustable camshafts are thoroughly known already and are employed in modern internal combustion engines for influencing valve opening times. Usually so-called cam in cam solutions are used for this purpose in the case of which the camshaft comprises an outer shaft and an inner shaft that is arranged coaxially thereto and adjustable thereto, i.e. rotatable. The mounting of such camshafts is usually effected by way of a face shifter, which is connected for example with its stator to the outer shaft and with its rotor to the inner shaft. The stator of the face shifter in turn is fixed in axial direction with respect to the rotor of the face shifter.